Will & Tessa Biblioteca
by Carla Samojeden
Summary: Pequeña escena narrada desde el punto de vista de Will, semanas después de enterarse de la boda de Jem y Tessa.


Todavía era invierno en Inglaterra y Will no recordaba la última vez que hubiera hecho tanto frío en la ciudad de Londres. Paseaba por la biblioteca del Instituto como solía hacerlo diariamente, solo que esta vez Iglesia lo había seguido y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. No tenía mucha afinidad hacia los animales, ni siquiera le gustaban y el gato lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y cerró los ojos por un instante. Se sentía vacío, como si todo fuera insignificante y no tuviera sentido. Recordó su niñez y como trabajó para convertirse en uno de los mejores cazadores de sombras de la época. Aunque, dentro de sí, sabía que nada hubiese sido posible sin su hermano, sin su _parabatai _y sintió un nudo en el estómago apenas lo recordó.

«He dicho que Jem se me ha declarado. Me ha preguntado si me casaría con él. Y le he dicho que sí. »

Todo lo que Will se había imaginado en su cabeza se había esfumado en tan solo segundos. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?¿Cómo no se había percatado del amor que sentía Jem hacia Tessa? Había sido tan egoísta que supo que lo único que estaba haciendo era pagar las consecuencias. Mientras más lo analizaba más le dolía, y sabía perfectamente que lo único que estaba logrando era torturarse.

«Es demasiado tarde »

Will sintió sus ojos humedecerse pero no iba a llorar. No podía ser débil. Debía ser fuerte por su _parabatai_ y por la mujer que amaba. Esta vez le había tocado perder y nunca se imaginó que el ardor que sentía en su corazón iba a permanecer allí para siempre. Porque luego de semanas el dolor continuaba siendo exactamente el mismo y cada vez que los veía juntos no podía evitar sentirse devastado.

Lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor, que lo hacía sentir vivo, era pelear. Había perdido el rumbo pero estaba seguro que debía cumplir su única misión en esta tierra, convertirse en el mejor cazador de sombras y dedicarse pura y exclusivamente a eso.

Magnus le había dicho que los cazadores de sombras sentían más que los humanos; solo podían enamorarse una vez y solo podían partirles el corazón una vez.

Y Will había experimentado ambos sentimientos.

Todo lo que se ligaba con Tessa ahora era su mundo también. Ella lo era _todo_ para él y no se podía imaginar una vida donde no estuviera presente.

-¿Puedo pasar?-la voz de Tessa lo quitó de sus pensamientos y se sobresaltó.

Hacía semanas que no hablaban. Hacía semanas que no estaban solos en una habitación, porque él la había estado evitando a toda costa.

Y se quedó mudo. Asintió con la cabeza y la muchacha entró a la biblioteca, con completa seguridad.

Ya había anochecido y el fuego de la chimenea era la única iluminación de la habitación en aquel momento. Casi había olvidado lo enamorado que estaba de ella, del modo en que su corazón se paralizaba cada vez que se le acercaba o cada vez que emitía sonido alguno.

Tessa llevaba puesto uno de sus exuberantes vestidos, esta vez había optado por uno color bordeau que resaltaba el gris de sus ojos, y su cabello estaba suelto.

Will se quedó inmóvil en el sillón y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Estabas buscando a Jem?-preguntó él, con la voz ronca.

Ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-No-dijo, algo confundida-. Te estaba buscando a ti.

Ésta vez, la observó directamente a los ojos y luego de un instante se arrepintió. Probablemente había visto muchas mujeres con ojos grises o con el pelo castaño oscuro, pero Will sintió como si Tessa fuese una especie de diosa griega apenas le puso un ojo encima.

Recordó la primera vez que la había visto y como había intentado convencerse que no se había enamorado profundamente de aquella mujer, que hubiese dado lo que fuera con tal de tenerla entre sus brazos.

-¿Sucedió algo?-inquirió el-¿Está todo bien en el Instituto?

Tessa se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

-Está todo perfectamente-afirmó ella mientras apoyaba la palma de sus manos sobre sus muslos-. Quería hablar contigo y me imaginé que ibas a estar aquí.

-Eres una de las pocas personas que buscaría a Will Herondale en una biblioteca-bromeó él-, la mayoría iría a un bar o directamente a un burdel...

Tessa soltó una carcajada y el ardor que había estado sintiendo todas esas semanas en el corazón se esfumó, como por arte de magia.

Will sonrió.

-No te había visto sonreír desde...

Ella se quedó callada y lo miró de reojo, casi suplicándole que dijera algo.

-Sinceramente no he tenido muchos motivos para sonreír desde entonces-masculló, con la voz entrecortada-. ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda?

Tessa suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, cruzándose de brazos.

-Con todo el tema de Mortmain no hemos podido concretar mucho-le respondió ella-, pero supongo que todo se resolverá pronto, ¿no es así?

-Claro que sí. Todo va a terminar dentro de pocos días y tú y Jem podrán ser felices.

La amargura que sintió Will al pronunciar esas palabras le quemaron la lengua, y se sintió el peor mejor amigo del mundo. ¿Cómo podía sentir que la felicidad de su _parabatai_ era su propio infierno?¿Cómo podía desear a la única mujer que lo había hecho feliz?

-No lo digas así, Will-le suplicó Tessa-. No lo pronuncies como si fuera tan fácil...

Sintió como su mano se enredó automáticamente con la de ella y luego de semanas de no haber ni siquiera entablado una conversación con Tessa no podía creer que estaba tocándola. Aunque fuera solo un roce de manos, lo anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-Tengo la estúpida teoría que si lo repito varias veces en voz alta finalmente voy a hacerme la idea-confesó Will-, y toda esta situación va a pasar de ser un calvario a algo ligeramente soportable.

Tessa se acercó a Will y posó la palma de su mano en su mejilla, acariciándolo con simpatía y ternura.

-No tenía idea, no sabía que me amabas...-murmuró ella acongojada.

-Por el Ángel, Theresa, jamás he amado tanto a alguien en mi vida, jamás he deseado que me perteneciera una mujer tanto como ansió que lo hagas tú-se interrumpió unos segundos para tomar aire y, esta vez, fue Will quien la acarició a ella-Te amo tanto, tantísimo..., y cuando estás tan cerca de mí, me olvido de quién eres. Me olvido que eres de Jem...

La observó apenado y, a la misma vez, sorprendido ante su confesión. ¿Realmente había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta?¿Cómo había sido capaz de confesarle su amor de aquella forma sabiendo perfectamente que estaba prohibido?

Tessa rozó sus labios contra los de él, lo suficiente para sentir el calor de su piel y su frío aliento chocar contra el de Will. Era lo más cerca que la había tenido desde aquella noche en la enfermería, cuando Tessa lo había abrazado y le había confesado que lo quería. Pero, en ese momento, él estaba delirando y jamás se hubiese imaginado que al despertarse el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo iban a estar comprometidos.

Lo que estaban haciendo era indebido e inmoral, pero había un lazo tan fuerte que los unía que no tenían la fuerza necesaria para separarse...

Hasta que Tessa se alejó y lo observó como si fuera un completo extraño.

-No, Will, no...-los labios le temblaban, al igual que las manos, y se puso de pie-¿Qué estamos haciendo? Yo estoy comprometida...Y Jem...Jem...

Y Will se sintió vacío nuevamente, sintió su corazón transformarse en piedra y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

-Ya fue suficiente-afirmó. Se giró sobre sus pies y la observó una última vez-¿No entiendes que esto está matándome? Haría todo por ti, Tessa. Daría la vida con tal de tenerte y quererte. Pero todo eso no lo puedo querer, porque no lo puedo tener, y querer lo que no se puede tener sólo lleva a la desesperación y la locura.

Lo último que llegó a vislumbrar fue el reflejo de sus ojos azules sobre las lágrimas de Tessa y el ardor que incineraba lo más profundo de su corazón retornar incluso más desgarrador que antes.


End file.
